


Excuses

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [66]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Anime, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had no more excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses

"You aiming to be the future prince of Xing?"

"C'mon, she is a nice girl though. Forget about that, what about you… and Winry?"

"…uh…" I stopped dead in my tracks, staring blankly at the big yellow house now only a few feet away.

Al had a point.

After waiting for  _so long_ … here we were, as whole as we could be and as free as we could be. No more weight on my shoulders. No more fighting. No more people in danger…

No more excuses.

She was waiting. She had  _been_  waiting for a while now.

_I've been waiting too._

And now there was no need to. I had a chance. I could… Winry and I… together…

A warm laugh next to me caught my eye and stopped my already derailing train of thought. "What are you laughing at?"

"I can see the wheels already turning in your mind thanks to that goofy smile of yours," he said with a smile of his own, and I immediately frowned, erasing any evidence of the so called 'goofy smile' off my face. "But you do realize that before any of your…  _fantasies_ come true," he gave me a knowing look and I turned away, embarrassed, "you have to actually  _ask_  her out, right?"

"Of course! I've _known_ that!" I answered quickly, catching myself by surprise. With those few words, I had just admitted to everything I had ever denied about Winry.

And Al knew it.

As I began to feel the heat crawl up from my neck and onto my face, my little brother simply grinned triumphantly and began to walk slowly ahead of me as he spoke, "So… everyone was right all along, huh, Brother?"

"Shut up." I limped to his side as we approached the Rockbell home, only to be welcomed by Den first. She barked and wagged her tail excitedly as her dark eyes fell on us and I couldn't help but break into a light laugh. Al gave in and sat on the ground, letting the crazed dog lick him to no end while he laughed and laughed.

It was one of the most beautiful scenes I had witnessed—my little brother in the flesh with a broad smile, and enjoying this simple moment.

But when the door opened, catching both of our attention plus Den's, Winry stood frozen for what seemed like an eternity before tackling us down herself in a great, warm, and a bit painful, hug.

When she looked down at us with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, I thought that  _that_  could be one of the best scenes I'd ever seen in my life.

It meant we were finally home. With her.

And there were no more excuses to leave.


End file.
